Gypsy
by Dream As I Read
Summary: It's just one of those boring summer days when there's never anything to do. Damian has already resigned himself to a thrilling afternoon of watching paint dry when Dick decides to launch into an impromptu performance of a very catchy hit song by a certain Colombian artist. Tim and Jason are willing assistants. And Damian? Damian is stunned into silence...


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION. THEY ARE BORROWED FROM THE BATMAN COMICS, AND ARE PART OF THE DC UNIVERSE. NEITHER DO I OWN THE LYRICS OR ANYTHING ELSE RELATED TO THE SONG 'GYPSY'. IT IS THE PROPERTY OF COLOMBIAN ARTIST, SHAKIRA. FINALLY, I DO NOT EARN ANYTHING FROM THE CREATION OF THIS FANFICTION. PLEASE ENJOY READING.**

Damian was bored out of his mind. It was one of those slow summer days when nothing seemed to happen and there was never anything to do. Morning jog? Check. Sparring with Drake? Check. Sharpening his extensive collection of exotic blades? Done and dusted. It was barely four o'clock and he'd already read every book in the Wayne library, watched every movie available on their extensive home theatre system, and sketched what felt like a hundred pictures of Wayne Manor and its inhabitants. Not to mention, there were only so many 'cute kitten' videos he could watch on YouTube before he went well and truly crazy.

Sighing, Damian sprawled out on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Hey, that was an idea. Perhaps he could spend the rest of the afternoon studying the edges and angles of the ceiling. Compared to anything else he had lined up, it was a positively thrilling idea. Sad, he knew. But what else could he do?

The music started up just as he was resigning himself to a couple of hours spent watching the ceiling. The folksy tune had him turning his head to find the source and lo and behold, there was Dick doing some sort of weird twisty kind of dance. And what's more, he was wearing a dress.

Eyes almost shooting out of his head in amazement, Damian took in every detail of his brother's strange appearance. The dress was long and flowing, with wide sleeves that billowed outwards as Dick twisted in time to the music. Besides the dress, Dick also had a colorful scarf wrapped around his head and a large number of jangly accessories hanging around his neck and off his arms. If Damian wasn't mistaken, Dick's ankles were also encased in a pair of bracelets with bells that chimed as he danced.

Looking behind Dick, Damian caught sight of Jason and Tim hovering by the door. Jason had a stereo balanced on his shoulder, the source of the music that was spreading through the room. Tim was holding a camera, recording the entire thing with a look of undeniable mirth on his face.

Damian had barely been able to piece all this information together when Dick started to sing.

_Broke my heart on the road,_

_Spent the weekend sewing the pieces back on,_

_Friends and thoughts pass me by,_

_Walking gets too boring,_

_When you learn how to fly._

As he sang, Dick moved in time to the music and was soon standing right in front of Damian. Without another word, he lifted his little brother up and off the couch. Damian was too stunned to resist anyway. Jason and Tim dropped their equipment and Damian soon found himself in the extremely undignified position of being carried around the room above his brothers' heads.

"Grayson-"

The complaint was cut off with another burst of song.

_Cause I'm a gypsy._

_Are you coming with me?_

_I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me._

As he uttered the lyric, Dick gave a little wink at Damian before stepping back, allowing Tim and Jason to keep a hold of him.

_I never made agreements,_

_Just like a gypsy,_

_And I won't back down,_

_Cause life's already bit me._

Unsure quite what to do, Damian watched in amazement as Dick continued twirling around the room, all the while singing the undeniably catchy song.

_And I won't cry,_

_I'm too young to die,_

_If you're gonna quit me._

_Cause I'm a gypsy._

As he uttered the last line, Dick turned back to face them and took a bow in front of his captivated audience. As he turned to leave the room, he spun back around and flipped over the couch to land beside Damian before hissing in his little brother's ear, "Cause I'm a gypsy."

Before Damian could react to that, Dick was gone, executing another somersault that landed him on the other side of the room, and then strolling out nonchalantly as if nothing had happened.

"Todd, Drake, what in the blazes just took place?" Damian pushed out through gritted teeth.

Jason and Tim gave him identical looks of pity. "Oh, Damian," Tim said, "Don't you understand?"

Jason nodded slowly and stared off into the distance with a dreamy look that made Damian want to slap him repeatedly, "He's a gypsy."

That comment was so unbearably idiotic that Damian was stunned into silence, giving Tim and Jason the chance to make their escape. As he lay back down on the couch, Damian could still hear the tune of the song playing over and over in his head. For some reason, that didn't annoy him.

Dick's voice came unbidden to his mind, "Cause I'm a gypsy." Damian couldn't fight the small smile that made its way onto his face.


End file.
